This application relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to curriculum management.
Electronic learning systems (ELS) provide users with the ability to access course content directly from their computers, without the need for intermediaries, such as teachers, tutors, and the like. Such computer-based systems have proven attractive for precisely this reason.
Systems exist which allow users to book ELS training electronically. Once training has been booked, however, subsequent modifications to such bookings can lead to inconsistencies, particularly in more complex ELSs that manage different forms of training.